


i will be adored

by alfredolover119



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Character Study, Feminist Themes, Fic Exchange, Gen, I Tried, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: post-canon black friday,, linda pov. pretty much everyone lives. linda is angsty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Starkid Writes 2020 Fic Exchange





	i will be adored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manly_man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manly_man/gifts).



> oh MAN this was a ride,,, but I really tried. thanks to the starkid writes discord for setting this fic exchange up, it was a lot of fun!

There were very few things that Linda Monroe actually  _ needed. _ Adoration. Food and water, occasionally. It was quite unfortunate; adoration was a pain in the ass to come by, but food and water were in abundance. It was truly a shame adoration was, obviously, the more satisfying of the two. Adoration used to come in heaps, you know, but that was before Black Friday. 

Black Friday was over, but it ruined her. It wasn't  _ her _ fault she'd been brainwashed, but the universe wasn't understanding about her own involvement. Every bit of prestige she had before Black Friday was gone. 

Gerald had left her and taken the kids. Not permanently, of course, but he thought it was a good time to go visit his mother in New York. Gary stopped, well,  _ associating _ with her after the court-date. Linda could admit that Gary leaving was probably for the better. He had never treated her right. He didn't fight for her, he didn't value her, and, most importantly, he didn't adore her. 

Gary, being a shit lawyer and a shittier person, was unable to get her fully acquitted. She ( _ Linda Monroe) _ had community service for weeks. It was outrageous. Becky Barnes drove by one day while she,  _ Linda Monroe _ , was picking up  _ garbage _ . Becky didn't laugh, she didn't wave; she was too  _ good _ to laugh at a community service worker, and not good  _ enough  _ to actually wave, or acknowledge her in any way. Linda would have preferred anything to the pitying glance she received. If Becky had flipped her off, or something of that nature, her anger at such a simple action, if you could call it that, would have been justified.

Anger was Linda's default emotion now. Her therapist explained that she had  _ trauma _ , but that didn't sound right. Trauma meant you were broken- you were in need of fixing. Linda Monroe, former president of the Hatchetfield Boating Society, could not be broken. She  _ was not _ broken. 

And if, perhaps, she was (lightly) damaged, she could fix herself. 

Honestly, what had anyone else ever done for her? Gerald was rich and stupid. He was the man of the house, but he didn’t even know what being the man of the house meant. Sure, he adored her, but what for? 

Linda’s children were the same. They loved her, of course. She was an amazing mother. Those kids were her pride and joy. More pride than joy, seeing as they were only children. Their sticky fingers would never be able to bring any sort of  _ real _ happiness. 

Of course, they were still better than all of those  _ rats _ stuck in the hospital. A good mother would never allow her child to be  _ trapped  _ in such an unsanitary environment. Linda heard there were all sorts of things in hospitals. MRSA, C. Diff, VRE… The list continued on and on. (Don't even get her  _ started _ on vaccinations.) Becky Barnes thought she was better than everyone else for taking care of those children, but really, she was just dooming them to a premature death. A good mother would never trust such an idiotic pushover with her children.

And Linda was a good mother. She was the best mother. Anyone who disagreed could find themself on the receiving end of a lawsuit. At least, they  _ could have _ before Linda lost Gary. She would have to find another lawyer, now. All in a day's work, she supposed.

It shouldn't be, though; none of this was her fault. That stupid man in the atrocious denim outfit had set all of it up. He was found dead in an alleyway before the mall had even finished burning. Drugs, Linda suspected. In fact, Linda was positive he had even drugged her. His involvement actually got her out of jail and into community service. She would thank him, but then again, she wouldn't even have community service if that bastard hadn't swindled her into "wrongdoing."

She didn't even know his name, but he knew everything about her. He preyed on her fears and her insecurities. He had ruined her life, but he was too much of a  _ coward _ to let her take revenge. When Linda found out he was dead, she was so sure the universe hated her. That was fine, though. She hated it just as much. The universe simply couldn't handle a woman doing so well in the world. Could anyone, really?

A man's world will always be a man's world. She taught herself that early on, but it felt even more true now. A woman has to fight her way in and continue fighting for the rest of her life. Linda would never stop fighting. It was working so far. Of course, if she had  _ anything _ to say about it, which she did, she would be adored. She  _ will _ be adored. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos feed my soul xx


End file.
